The Duel
by Sir Aethelred
Summary: Robin and Guy of Gisborne have a Duel to decide who Marrian should marry. havn't written a FanFic for a while so be nice


The Sword blade slashed down towards Robin's shoulder. It hissed through the air, parting it as if it was warm butter. Robin sidestepped gracefully allowing the blow to glance a few inches from his thick brown locks of hair. A smirk played across his face as Sir Guy of Gisborne staged forward through the momentum. The circle, half made of Robin's men and the other of Gisborne's cheered and booed as guy nearly fell to the ground. The small party of Marian and her lady in waiting stood underneath the great oak in Sherwood Forest. That's what this was about, the right to marry Lady Marian, daughter of Nicolas de Seagrave and godchild to the absent King Richard.

She really was beautiful with her golden hair flowing ever her body like waves. Robin had often thought that with a halo and a pair of white wings she could easily be taken for an angel but here she was. He fate being decided by the egos of to nobles with two much pride. It was fair to say both probable loved her with equal passion and they both knew it. Fortunately there were a few qualities that Robert of Loxley, early of Northampton showed that out shined the few of Gisborne's. To name a few Robin was a really knight in shinning armour, despite his forest green attire, with all the noble and chivalrous beliefs to mach those of the great knights in the stories her maid used to tell her.

She was rudely snapped back to her current predicament by a clash of steel. For the first time in the last few minutes Robin had been forced to parry one of Guy's blows. The fight had deteriorated considerably from the early stages of fencing to the now off blow and casual sidestepping of Robin. It had seemed odd at first that Robin had not opted to wear any armour but now it was obvious. While the layers of jerkins and mail stopped Robin from making any significant injury to Guy he still had the energy of a spring lamb and could still dance rings around him.

It seemed at last as if Guy had enough and he backed away from Robin towards the half of the Circle of his men.

'That's it Loxley. It's been nice playing fair but now I'm afraid it's over. Guards kill them. Instantly the guards drew their swords and turned on Robin's men. Fortunately Robin had anticipated this action and the men were already pulling back their bows and setting their sights on each guard. Robin smiled.

'Check mate.' He said quietly to Guy. A look of horror slid across his face until he realised himself and formed his mouth into a sneer.

'This isn't over Loxley,' he shouted over his shoulder as he headed for a horse that was tied to a nearby tree.

'No this time it isn't. This time I am not going to let you run off and lick your wounds for you to send more guards to the deaths against my arrows.' Guy mounted his horse and veered it towards Robin. The great beast would have been enough to make even the bravest men back down but Robin true to form didn't.

'Dam his pride' thought Marian, 'One day it's going to get him killed one day.'

'No Robin, this is how it is destined to be. I may always back down but one day your luck will run out and on that day I will be there to rub the dirt into your face as you fall from your podium.'

'And which of your fortune tellers told you this.' A scowl broke across Guy's face.

'I also heard that you hang any fortune teller that your going to lose by their ankles above the gates. Is it true?' Robin looked up at him with a mock look of earnest upon his face.

Guy tried to swing his sword around at Robin but he was to quick and he stepped back allowing the horse pirouette on the spot. Robin let Guy gallop away, out of the clearing and away towards the road to Nottingham. Robin pulled back the bow and carefully loosed and arrow. It smacked into one of the saddlebags next to the thigh of Guy making him kick hard into the poor animal to spur it on.

'Nice shot my Lord,' comments Little John.

'On the contrary I was aiming for his neck,' they chuckled quickly before Robin headed towards the two women under the great Oak tree.

'My lady, I am deeply sorry that I could not…' she had rushed forward as he had approached and flung her arms around his neck.

'Thank god your safe.' Caught off guard, for the first time that day, for a brief moment he was between addressing her in a noble address of a lady before sweeping her off her feet.

'You thought he had a chance,' he whispered in her ear, 'I am deeply hurt.'

They embraced for a while before he reluctantly released her and then let her take a step back with her hands still within his. I think we should quietly disappear he said to her as the other outlaws where now standing there uncomfortably as the lovers embraced.

'I think we deserve a feast for once again sending Guy packing,' he said loudly so that everyone one could her. There was a great cheer and everyone headed back towards the encampment, all except Robin and Marian. Her maid gave her a knowing look before trotting off after Little John. 'As if it wasn't obvious between those two,' thought Marian.

Robin lead her towards the stream that ran through the forest near by and to where a waterfall fell over some rocks from about the height of two men. Behind the waterfall a small cave decorated with furs and rugs was there little hide away.

As they stood with just inside so that the stars shone in though the crystal clear waters they Robin pulled her close to him and slowly brought his lips to hers. What started as a light but romantic kiss under the stars soon developed with more passion and lust.

'Robin, is that your sword hilt digging into my stomach or are you wanting something,' she asked suggestively.

'That's my sword,' he replied but see her disappointed look, 'but I do want something, very much.'


End file.
